Le Talisman Tome 2: De l'intérieur
by jwulee
Summary: TERMINÉETRADUCTION DE THE TALISMAN, DE CHIPS CHALLENGE Tout le monde semble penser que Harry a tenté de s'enlever la vie, mais Harry sait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait cela. En fait il aimerait bien en être persuadé...
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages et la plupart des lieux sont la propriété de JKR, la maîtresse incontestée de Harry Potter! L'histoire, quant à elle est la propriété de chips Challenge. Moi je ne suis que la traductrice de cet œuvre et je pleure tout mon âme de ne pas avoir eu la chance d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi génial! J'espère que vous aimerai autant que moi! Cette fic comporte à date 6 tomes comprenant chacun entre 6 à 20 chapitres! JE suis rendu à traduire le deuxième chapitre du tome 2. Je tenterai de mettre une fic par semaine. Pour ceux et celles qui me connaissent, vous savez sûrement que j'ai d'autres fics, donc je vais me concentrer d'avantage sur ces dernières. Par contre cette fic est vraiment extraordinaire. C'est le genre de fic que je lis et je me dis « merdre, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écrit! » J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi!

Harry respira profondément au moment où il entrait dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et savonneuse dans la salle de bain des préfets. La journée avait été longue. Rogue l'avait expulsé du cours pour avoir aider Neville à ne pas faire exploser la salle de classe, le professeur Trelawney l'avait fait entrer en transe et lui avait fait dire l'une de ses visions devant la classe entière et le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait semblé penser qu'il devrait être le bénévole pour toutes les démonstration ce jour-là. Il avait même reçu un sort qui lui avait fait ressentir ce qu'il en serait si son cœur cessait de battre. Il avait immédiatement contre attaqué le professeur Divit, ce qui avait résulté à ce que le dit professeur doive se rendre à l'infirmerie et Harry directement au bureau du professeur McGonagall. Harry venait seulement de terminer sa retenue avec Rusard qu'il avait écopé pour son dernier ennui de la journée et Seamus avait été assez gentil de lui donner le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets lorsqu'il avait vu Harry entrer dans la salle commune, couvert de suie, à force d'avoir nettoyer toutes les cheminées des membres du personnel de l'école.

Il se cala dans l'eau et mis sa tête sous cette dernière. Relaxer de la sorte était si agréable après une telle journée. Habituellement, il se rendait aux appartements du professeur Rogue lorsqu'il voulait être seul ou lorsqu'il voulait parler avec quelqu'un qui semblait comprendre ce qu'il pensait de certaines choses d'une manière plus mature que la plupart de ses amis pouvaient le faire. Hermione ne comprendrait jamais que cela ne dérangeait pas si elle ne terminait pas son devoir de charmes, si le professeur Flint se faisait tuer la semaine suivante par des mangemorts comme cela était presque survenu la semaine dernière. Nul est besoin de dire que Hermione ne s'inquiète pas vraiment pour son professeur de charme; elle pense seulement que de telles choses ne sont pas vraiment probables d'arriver. Harry savait qu'elles arrivaient. Il avait compris cela lorsqu'il avait vu Cédric mourir sans raison et lorsqu'il avait vu son propre sang ressusciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il n'avait pas envie de parler ce soir. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à toutes ces choses qui le hantaient généralement la nuit. Il était épuisé et volait seulement dormir.

Harry laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il sentit une brise et les ouvrit subitement. La noirceur englobait tout son champ visuel. Quelqu'un avait éteint les lumières. Ou peut-être s'était-il tout simplement endormi et l'était demeuré si longtemps que les chandelles avaient juste décidé de s'éteindre. Il tenta d'atteindre sa baguette pour rallumer les chandelles, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il réalisa bien rapidement qu'il était complètement immobilisé. Il promena son regard à travers la pièce tentant de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui indiquer comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans son bain si confortable, mais qu'il était étendu à l'extérieur, dans un cimetière. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, lui semblait si familier, même Queudever qui s'approchait de lui avait un couteau. Il sentit un quelque chose de tellement glacé le toucher au visage et soudainement sa tête explosa de douleurs. La situation se répétait.

Elle était créée pour lui faire revivre ses pires souvenirs.

Harry hurla lorsqu'il sentit le Cruciatus venir vers lui. Lorsque sa vision revint claire, il vit une figure venir vers lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'homme en le voyant ainsi, mais Harry savait tout de même de qui il s'agissait. Voldemort était plus fort maintenant. Il semblait presque humain, mais il ne pourrait jamais l'être. Comme Voldemort s'approchait davantage, Harry sentit sa douleur à sa tête s'amplifier. C'était presque insupportable au moment où Voldemort décida d'arrêter à une faible distance de Harry.

− Je t'ai maintenant, s'exclama Voldemort.

Voldemort approcha sa main et Harry tenta de reculer, mais son dos était déjà acculé à une pierre si froide; il n'y avait aucune place où aller. La douleur augmenta de manière exponentielle et Harry tentait de fuir. Il combattit les liens, mais il ne pouvait guère bouger. Il était coincé et la douleur continuait son ascension jusqu'à ce que survienne la perte de conscience drôlement bien appréciée

Ron venait de terminer le dernier de ses devoirs et ferma brusquement son manuel de potions. Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait à faire quelques uns des exercices de potions et Ron était persuadé qu'avec tout le temps que Harry avait passé avec le professeur de potions ces derniers temps, qu'il n'avait sûrement eu aucune difficulté à effectuer son devoir. Ron avait dû passer un bonne partie de la soirée pour le faire et Hermione avait semblé déterminée à ne pas le laisser copier le sien, lequel elle avait sûrement terminé depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, Ron n'était pas vraiment en colère. Il savait que Harry avait eu une retenue et peu importe ce qu'il avait dû faire, c'était certainement pire que des devoirs de potions, même si Ron avait dû tous les faire seul.

Hermione déposa le livre qu'elle lisait, pour son plaisir, sans aucun doute.

− Oh, tu as déjà terminé. Est-ce que tu veux que je le relise, dit-elle?

− Non merci. Je vais laisser Rogue me dire que tout est mal. Je n'ai pas le temps de le corriger de toute manière.

Hermione aurait probablement été en désaccord avec cette question de temps, puisqu'il y avait encore douze heures avant le prochain cours de potions, mais elle s'abstint d'en glisser mot.

− Allons-y alors. Je veux être certaine que Harry va bien, dit-elle.

− Je ne pense pas que cela était juste qu'il ait une retenue pour ce qu'il a fait, dit Ron, il aurait dû recevoir des points pour avoir pensé si rapidement.

− S'il avait pensé correctement, il aurait su que le sort n'était pas dangereux ET il a blessé un professeur. Il est chanceux d'avoir seulement eu une retenue.

− Peu importe, répliqua Ron

Il ramassa ses livres et suivit Hermione qui sortait de la bibliothèque. Il retournèrent à la salle commune et la trouvèrent presque vide.

− Je vais aller voir s'il est dans sa chambre, fit Ron.

Hermione lui fit signe de tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Seamus revinrent dans la salle commune.

− Seamus a dit qu'il a donnée le mot de passe à Harry pour entrer dans la salle de bain des préfets lorsqu'il est revenu de sa retenue. C'était il y a deux heures. Et si quelque chose était arrivée?

− Bien, il pourrait être seulement partit, euh…tu sais…où il a l'habitude d'aller le soir, dit Hermione incertaine si Harry avait dit à tous les gens de son dortoir ce qu'il faisait la nuit.

− Je ne pense qu'il soit allé là après ce qu'il est arrivé en classe aujourd'hui. De plus, Seamus a dit qu'il semblait vraiment épuisé. J'aurais pensé qu'il se serait rendu immédiatement dans son lit.

− Peut-être qu'il s'est seulement endormi dans le bain, dit Seamus avec un petit sourire, amis Hermione semblait horrifiée devant cette éventualité.

− Ne t'inquiète pas, les sirènes vont s'assurer qu'il ne se noie pas.

Hermione semblait perplexe et elle entraîna le groupe à la salle de bain pour jeter un coup d'œil sur Harry. Lorsqu'ils y furent rendus, elle attendit dans le couloir au cas où Harry était endormi et nu dans le bain. Elle ne voulait pas l'embarrasser davantage qu'il le serait déjà.

− Harry, demanda Seamus faiblement pour ne pas effrayer leur ami, mais il n'optint aucune réponse.

Ron et Seamus se rendirent jusqu'au bain encore chaud. L'eau était teinte de rouge et deux petites sirènes qui tentaient d'aider leur copain, les regardèrent lorsqu'elles remarquèrent leur présence.

− Hermione, va chercher Mme Pomfresh! Amène là ici, maintenant, cria Ron.

Il savait que Hermione irait sans poser de questions, sinon il aurait pu tout aussi bien envoyer Seamus. Les deux garçons levèrent Harry ensembles, le sortirent du bain et le couvrirent avec les serviettes de bain que Harry avait laissé près du bain. C'est à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent la coupure sur les poignets de Harry, celles qui avaient créé tout le sang dans la baignoire.

− On, mon Dieu, dit Ron en sentant qu'il allait s'évanouir.

− Trouve d'autres serviettes, lui dit la voix de Seamus en le ramenant à la réalité.

Ron trouva deux autres serviettes dans la lingerie près de l'évier et les mit autour des bras de Harry en tentant de faire cesser les saignements.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la noirceur. Il était étendu sur un lit moelleux. Il n'était plus dans la salle de bains des préfets. Il bougea pour attraper sa baguette pour pouvoir allumer les lumières et ainsi reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était coincé. Il était de retour dans le cimetière. Une figue s'approchait de lui. Il devait fuir. Harry força davantage les liens qui le retenaient. La figue s'approchait encore. Harry se débattit plus fortement, mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose était différent.

− Harry, c'est correct. Calme-toi.

La voix était douce. Il n'y avait pas de douleur. C'était ce qui était différent. Harry arrêta de se débattre pour un moment lorsqu'une douce lumière commença à briller à ses côtés, illuminant la personne qui s'approchait.

− Sirius ?

− C'est bon. Seigneur, Harry, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parl ? Je croyais que tu allais bien. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu te sentais ainsi. Mais je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour t'aider.

− Mais de quoi parles-tu, demanda Harry ?

Il tenta de s'asseoir, mais remarqua bien vite qu'il ne pouvait pas bougé.

− Qu'est-ce qui est arriv ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas bouger ?

Harry sentit la main de Sirius sur son bras et une autre parcourrant ses cheveux, les enlevant de ses yeux.

− Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui est arrivé ce soir ?

− Je me rappelle être allé à la salle de bains des préfets après ma retenue et j'ai eu un rêve à propos de Voldemort. C'était horrible, j'ai encore vu Cédric mourir. Je souhaitais seulement qu'ils arrêtent. Les cauchemars, je veux dire.

− Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qui est survenu après cela, demanda Sirius ?

− Après ? Rien. Je me suis réveillé ici. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je croyais que j'étais encore attaché à la pierre tombale jusqu'à ce que je te vois. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas bouger, Sirius ? Pourquoi me regards-tu ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui est survenu ?

− Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire quelque chose pour faire en sorte que tu n'aies plus jamais ces cauchemars ?

− Quoi ?

− Tu ne te rappelles pas d'avoir fait ces coupures sur tes poignets ?

− Quoi ? Je n'ai pas…

Harry regarda ses bras et pour la première fois il remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement couverts e bandages blancs. Il remarqua aussi les faibles lueurs du champ qui le retenait au lit.

− Tu penses que j'ai tenté de me suicider ?

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais sa réponse semblait évidente pour Harry. Harry tenta de libérer ses bras de telle sorte qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il était arrivé.

− Sirius comment peux-tu penser cela ? Je n'aurais …Je n'ai pas…

− Chut Harry, nous en reparlerons demain matin. Peut-être te souviendras-tu ce qui est arrivé.

Sirius leva une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve aux lèvres de Harry et Harry tenta de s'y soustraire. Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé, maintenant, et il doutait fortement que d'attendra jusqu'au lendemain matin serait d'aucune utilité. Mais Sirius tenait fermement sa tête et força le liquide à pénétrer dans la bouche de Harry. C'était une des nouvelles potions de Severus remarqua Harry. Elles goûtaient un peu plus sucrées et elles étaient un peu moins portées à créer une dépendance que la potion normale. Harry avait aidé le maître de potions un peu avec cette potion. En fait, il avait brassé la potion et puis l'avait testé. Il savait que Rogue n'en avait pas encore donné à Pomfresh pour qu'elle en conserve dans sa pharmacie. Alors, Rogue savait à propos de cette situation. Il ne croirait pas que Harry avait tenté de s'enlever la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Harry tomba dans un sommeil profond, comme Sirius enlevait la fiole de ses lèvres.

Merci à Lunenoire, Marie-Jo et lyly, pour les reviews du chapitre 6 du tome 1


	2. Chapitre 2

Harry se réveilla au son d'un doux respires à ses côtés. Il se retourna pour voir que son parrain dormait dans une chaise près du lit. Harry se demanda combien de temps il avait dormi. Même si les rideaux étaient presque tous tirés autour de son lit, Harry pouvait dire que c'était le jour de par la quantité de lumière naturelle qui parvenait jusqu'au lit.

Puis il remarqua qu'il avait été capable de se tourner pour regarder Sirius. Il avait été capable de bouger. Harry tenta de s'asseoir en espérant qu'il pourrait mieux voir ce qui était arrivé à ses bras, mais les liens magiques étaient encore en place; ils étaient seulement moins serrés. Il pouvait bouger un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter le lit. Ils ne lui faisaient pas encore confiance. Ils pensaient encore qu'il tenterait de mettre fin à sa vie.

Encore? D'où cela venait-il? Il n'avait jamais tenté de s'enlever la vie, n'est-ce pas? Harry regarda une autre fois ses bras. Ils étaient encore enroulés de bandages blancs et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse les enlever et voir en dessous. Il ne sentait aucune douleur, mais pour être franc, il ne sentait rien du tout. Il avait sûrement reçu une potion pour dissiper la douleur.

Les rideaux du lit furent tirés et madame Pomfresh entra avec un plateau de déjeuner qu'elle déposa sur le lit d'à côté.

− Bien, mon cher. Vous êtes réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin, demanda-t-elle?

Comment était-il supposé répondre à cela? Il était coincé et confus. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait amené là et il était effrayé de penser que Sirius avait peut-être raison, mais il ne voulait pas dire cela. Pas avant d'en être persuadé.

− Je vous ai amené quelque chose à manger, mais je dois d'abord changer ces bandages.

Harry leva vaguement sa tête, il allait enfin avoir la chance de voir ce qu'il y avait d'anormal avec lui. Mme Pomfresh retira un des liens magiques et leva une de ses mains. Elle défit lentement le bandage et Harry tentait par tous les moyens de voir ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle faisait tous les efforts du monde pour laisser ses bras couverts.

− Étendez-vous, mon cher. J'aurai terminé dans un moment. Vous de devriez pas ressentir de douleur, mais je pourrai vous donner une autre potion après le déjeuner si vous en avez de besoin.

Harry reposa sa tête, mais ne cessa pas d'examiner le travail de la médicomage. Il sentit une crème sur ses bras et puis un autre bandage être posé. Avant que Mme Pomfresh ait la chance de se débarrasser du premier bandage, Harry remarqua son sang qui avait imprégné tout le tissu.

Est-ce que la situation avait été si grave? Pourquoi ne s'en rappelait-il pas?

Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers son autre bras. Il voulait demander s'il pouvait regarder, mais pour certaines raisons cela semblait être une question étrange. Il ne voulait pas que personne pense qu'il considérait ses actions comme normales, elles étaient tout sauf normales. S'ils en venaient à croire cela, il passerait encore plus de temps à l'infirmerie, ou à Sainte-Mangouste.

− Voilà, mon cher. Sirius vous aidera avec votre déjeuner et une peu plus tard le professeur Dumbledore viendra vous voir pour parler avec vous. Assurez-vous de m'avertir ou d'avertir Sirius si vous ressentez la moindre parcelle de douleur.

Harry accepta et regarda vers la chaise où Sirius prenait place, maintenant il était réveillé. Sirius le regardait d'un air presque déçu.

Harry regarda ailleurs. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette conséquence. Harry entendit Sirius se lever et se rendre de l'autre côté de son lit. Sirius bougea sa baguette au-dessus de la tête de Harry jusqu'à sa taille, le libérant ainsi des charmes qui le clouaient au lit et l'aida à s'asseoir.

Harry voulait enlever immédiatement les bandages qui recouvraient ses bras, puisqu'il était enfin libre, mais s'arrêta. Cela n'amènerait absolument rien de bien pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait guère s'empêcher de les fixer.

− Harry?

Harry dirigea son regard vers son parrain.

− Est-ce que tu souffres? Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière?

Harry leva ses mains vers son visage en le couvrant. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Sirius ne le croirait jamais. Il nia lentement de la tête.

Harry sentit une main se poser doucement sur les siennes, el forçant à remettre ses mains sur le lit.

− C'est correct, Harry. Nous pourrons en discuter après le déjeuner. Le directeur voudrait connaître ton rêve, alors il viendra plus tard.

Harry baissa, dès lors, les yeux. Il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter le directeur. Dumbledore allait être encore plus déçu que Sirius. Harry sentit son menton être forcé à se relever de telle sorte qu'il devait regarder son parrain dans les yeux.

− Tout ira bien. Tout le monde est prêt à t'aider, personne ne te jugera. Nous passerons à travers de ceci. Je t'aime Harry et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi plus tôt.

Mais tu étais là, voulais protester Harry. Dès que Sirius en avait été capable il avait toujours été là. Sirius avait été l'un des éléments qui avaient stabilisé sa vie, depuis le peu de temps qu'il le connaissait. Cela n'était guère la faute de Sirius. Mais la voix de Harry semblait coincée, il ne pouvait rien dire.

Sirius prit un morceau de pain du plateau et le tendit à Harry. Harry l'accepta, même s'il n'avait nullement faim. On attendait de lui qu'il mange. Il mastiqua lentement et accepta le verre de jus d'orange que Sirius l'aidait à tenir. Le plus longtemps il prendrait pour déjeuner, plus il éloignerait l'inévitable. Mais il ne pourrait se forcer à manger davantage qu'une tranche de pain et bientôt le plateau fut emporté.

− Je suis désolé, murmura Harry.

− Je voudrais seulement comprendre, dit Sirius, vas-tu me parler?

Harry fit oui de la tête. Il faisait confiance à Sirius plus qu'à n'importe qui, sauf peut-être Rogue, mais sa relation avec le maître de potions était très différente. Rogue était trop de son comportement pour ne serai-ce que venir le voir ici. Rogue en avait fait beaucoup pour s'assurer qu'il serait encore en vie et il ne l'avait pas fait en attente de quelque chose. Harry ne voulait pas penser à la manière dont Rogue l'engueulerait et cela c'était si il s'inquiétait assez, car il pourrait tout aussi bien ne rien dire. Harry n'était pas certain de savoir lequel il préfèrerait.

− Honnêtement, Sirius, je ne me rappelle pas de l'Avoir fait. Je ne sais même pas ce qui est réellement arrivé. Vas-tu me le dire?

− D'accord. Je vais te le dire, mais tu dois être honnête avec moi et me dire ce que tu sais et aussi comment tu te sens.

Harry accepta encore, nerveusement. Il était sérieusement effrayé d'entendre cette version de ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il en connaissait une bonne partie.

− Seamus, Ron et Hermione sont allés voir comment tu te sentais, alors que cela faisait presque deux heures que tu étais dans la salle de bain des préfets. Ils pensaient que tu t'étais peut-être endormi. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, ils ont vu les petites sirènes qui tentaient de tenir ta tête hors de l'eau dans laquelle ton sang se déversait. Ils t'ont sorti de l'eau…

− Hermione…

− A attendu dans le couloir. Elle est allée chercher Mme Pomfresh pendant que les garçons tentaient d'arrêter les saignements. Personne d'autre n'était dans la salle de bain ce soir-là.

− Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le faire, admit Harry.

− Mais tu ne l'as pas fait?

− Je ne le sais pas. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir fait. Puis-je vois, ajouta-t-il doucement?

− Pas maintenant. Ils viennent d'être remplacés.

− Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé, dit Harry.

− Nous voulons tous savoir. Pour être sûr que cela ne se reproduise plus. Comment te sens-tu vraiment à propos de cela?

− J'ai peur car j'ignore ce qui est arrivé et aussi j'ai peur que tout cela puisse être vrai.

− As-tu déjà songé à te blesser, avant, demanda Sirius?

Harry ne voulait pas répondre, car il devrait dire la vérité. Il y avait pensé. Plusieurs fois en fait. Il avait pensé à comment il pourrait le faire et comment soulagé tout le monde aurait été, mais tout ceci avait été de manière abstraite et confuse. Il n'était jamais parvenu à une conclusion. Mais il y avait déjà pensé, alors il confirma.

− Mais je n'aurais jamais couper mes poignets, ajouta-t-il sans réfléchir.

− Tu n'as jamais pensé à te couper, demanda Sirius?

Il ne répondit pas. Ceci était une des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec quiconque.

− Tu t'es coupé avant, n'est-ce pas?

Comment Sirius savait-il cela?

− Rogue t'en a parlé, n'est-ce pas?

− Severus ne m'a rien dit. Il devient très discret lorsque le sujet te concerne. J'ai juste suspecté que tu l'avais fait. Je l'ai déjà fait et mon enfance n'avait rien à voir avec la tienne.

− Tu l'as fait?

− Oui, et je n'aime pas plus que toi en parler. Ton père fut celui qui m'a trouvé. Il m'a amené à l'infirmerie et m'a fait parler avec quelqu'un. Je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, mais si tu n'as pas confiance pour me parler, je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu as besoin d'aide. Est-ce que tu comprends cela?

Harry confirma. Évidemment, il avait besoin d'aide s'il ne pouvait même plus se souvenir qu'il avait tenté de se tuer et il préférait de loin parler avec Sirius, en qui il avait confiance, que n'importe qui d'autre.

− Je veux de ton aide, Sirius, mais je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas. Je me suis coupé avant, car je croyais que le professeur Rogue avait profité de moi et je voulais avoir du contrôle. Je ne voulais pas me tuer. J'aurais laissé faire ce fichu talisman si j'avais voulu. Je n'au rien fait de tel depuis.

− D'accord, peut-être que tu n'as pas voulu te tuer cette fois-là non plus. Parfois ces sentiments deviennent hors de contrôle. Est-ce que tu te souviens comment tu te sentais ce soir-là?

− Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que j'étais épuisé. J'ai pensé à Cédric et à Voldemort un peu, mais j'ai tenté de repousser ces pensées le plus loin possible. C'est probablement la rasions pour laquelle j'ai encore rêvé d'eux. Je sais que je ne suis pas coupable de la mort de Cédric, mais je me sens encore mal à propos de cela. Je sais que j'ai dit que j'ai déjà pensé à me suicider, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'ai trop de chose à vivre encore. Toi, Remus et Dumbledore en avez tellement fait pour moi et tu te préoccupes de moi. Il y a la guerre et Voldemort et puis mes amis. Je ne voudrais pas le faire. Je ne pourrais pas. Je ne suis pas si fort.

− Cela n'a rien à voir avec ta force, Harry. Merci de me parler. Veux-tu faire une sieste avant le dîner? Peut-être pourrons-nous aller manger à quelque part si tu me promets de demeurer près de moi,

− Je ne ferai rien, fit Harry.

Évidement c'est cela qu'il pensait avait, mais il était tout de même retourné à la case départ.

− Je veux dire, continua Harry, je ne ferai rien. Je n'ai pas voulu mal agir, mis à part que de trouver ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Tu sais afin de prévenir que cela ne se reproduise pas une autre fois.

Sirius sourit à Harry.

− Je vais rester ici. Repose-toi bien.

− Non. Sirius, tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici. Je ne m'enfuirai pas. Mes jambes sont encore attachées au lit, et tu peux même remettre les autres liens sur moi si tu le veux. Tu as passé la nuit dans cette chaise. Tu n'as pas pu dormir. Va t'étendre; je vais être bien.

Sirius ne s'éloigna pas du lit.

− Sirius, s'il te plait. Je me sens déjà mal de t'avoir obligé à venir ici pour cela.

− Je veux être ici, répondit Sirius.

− Je sais et je te veux ici aussi, mais je vais être endormi. Au moins, utilise un des autres lits, plaida Harry.

Sirius accepta finalement, mais il tira le rideau autour du lit de Harry de telle sorte qu'il puisse avoir un œil dessus et Harry sentit que Sirius venait de remettre le sort qui l'attachait plus solidement sur son lit, après que Sirius ait pensé qu'il était endormi.

Voilà, je fais du mieux que je peux pour traduire, comme je l'avais mentionné au début du tome 1, je tente de mettre un chapitre à tous les lundi, si je ne suis pas débordée je pourrai tenter d'en mettre un deuxième au courant de la semaine, mais comme c'est temps-ci j'aurais besoin d'avoir 45 heures dans une journée, je doute que je vais être en mesure de faire mieux, mais sachez que cette fic, de même que toutes mes autres fics, me tiennent à cœur et que je fais mon possible pour éditer le plus souvent possible. Aussi, rappelez-vous que cette fic est une traduction, je ne coudrais pas prendre le mérite de quelqu'un d'autre, cette personne, chips challenge, a fait un travail formidable et c'est un honneur pour moi de traduire cette série!

Merci à Onarluca, edge, lyly, hermionedu69, Marie-Jo, Rogua et emichou pour les reviews du chapitre 1.

−

−

−

−


	3. Chapite 3

− Réveille-toi, Harry.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit que Sirius secouait gentiment son épaule.

− Le professeur Dumbledore nous a invité à dîner dans on bureau. Te sens-tu assez bien pour cela?

Cela n'était pas réellement une option et Harry le savait. S'il n'y allait pas, il ne manquerait pas seulement la chance de parler au directeur, mais aussi sa chance de sortir de l'infirmerie, même si cela était que pour quelques heures.

Harry fit oui de la tête et s'assit. Il remarqua alors que les liens ne le clouaient plus au lit. Sirius lui tendit une robe pour enfiler par-dessus son pyjama et l'aida à mettre ses souliers. Puis Sirius l'aida à sortir du lit.

Harry marcha aux côté de Sirius en s'en allant au bureau du directeur. Il tenta de suivre Sirius du mieux qu'il le pouvait, car à chaque fois qu'il retardait, ne serait-ce que faiblement, Sirius arrêtait pour l'attendre.

Le professeur Dumbledore les attendait dans son bureau. Un petite table était installée, à laquelle trois personnes pouvaient prendre place. Sirius installa Harry à une des chaises et s'assit ensuite aux côtés de Dumbledore.

− Il fait bon de vous vois, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Les elfes de maisons ont amené de la soupe et des sandwichs. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

− Ce sera très bien, merci, dit Harry.

Bien entendu, les seuls ustensiles étaient des cuillères. Harry se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait avant qu'il soit traité normalement à nouveau et non comme si la moindre chose pouvait le balancer à des limites dangereuses. Cela était presque mieux lorsque personne ne s'inquiétait.

Ils mangèrent tous en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Dumbledore prit la parole.

− J'ai parlé aux sirènes qui résident dans la salle de bain des préfets, Harry.

Harry leva son regard. Bien sûr, elles avaient été témoins. Il n'aurait plus à se demander ce qui lui était arrivé.

− Qu'ont-elles dit?

− Elles ont dit que vous étiez dans le bain et qu'après quelques temps vous avez fermé les yeux. Puis elles ont commencé à voir l'eau du bain se teindre de sang.

− Alors elles n'ont pas vu ce qui était survenu.

− Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle de bain, dit Dumbledore.

− Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait, dit Harry en répétant ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Sirius. JE voulais seulement savoir ce qui était survenu.

− Je crois que ce qui est arrivé est évident, Harry. Je veux que vous sachiez que nous sommes tous disponibles pour vous aider.

Harry accepta silencieusement, il n'avait aucune envie de repasser au travers de cette histoire, encore.

− Vous ne vous souvenez toujours pas?

Harry fit non de la tête. Peut-être cela aurait-il été mieux s'il avait dit qu'il s'en souvenait. Ainsi, ils ne seraient pas tous là, en train de croire qu'il voulait accuser quelqu'un d'autre ou qu'il ne voulait pas admettre ce qu'il avait fait. Honnêtement, il ignorait tout, mais il était en train de sauter aux même s conclusions que les autres. Il se demandait pourquoi cela lui semblait si difficile de croire qu'il avait pu faire cela, alors que les autres ne semblaient pas éprouver de difficulté.

− Allez-vous me raconter le rêve que vous vous souvenez avoir eu avant cela?

Harry hocha la tête et expliqua le rêve. Celui-ci n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait des rêves à propos de Voldemort et depuis le Tournois des Trois Sorciers il avait eu de nombreux rêves à propos de Cédric. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Sirius, alors parler de ces rêves n'avaient rien de très compliquer.

− Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de différent dans ce rêve, comparé à ceux que vous avez déjà eu?

− Pas vraiment. Celui-ci semblait tellement réel. Je pouvais sentir Voldemort me toucher et cela me faisait souffrir. Monsieur, que va-t-il m'Arriver maintenant?

− JE vais discuter de cela avec votre gardien. Pour le moment vous resterez à l'infirmerie.

− Et mes cours?

− Sirius pourra vous y accompagner.

Harry fit oui de la tête. Au moins ils ne l'envoieraient pas à Sainte-Magouste. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils se sentaient tous un peu responsables pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Le professeur Dumbledore les laissa partir après le dîner et après avoir donné quelques livres à Harry pour le tenir occupé. De retour à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh avait laissé une pile de bandages propres sur la table de Harry avec une note pour Sirius ainsi qu'une fiole de potion.

− Mme Pomfresh a dû quitter pour s'occuper de la classe de potions de deuxième année. Apparemment quelqu'un a fait une potion qui a collé tout le monde au plancher, en plus quelques Serpentard n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de sortir leurs baguettes.

Harry fit un sourire et pensa à Severus. Rogue ne serai guère enchanté. Il détestait l'incompétence, et ce à tous les niveaux, surtout lorsque cela interférait avec sa classe entière et obligeait d'autres personnes, comme Mme Pomfresh, de devoir être impliquée.

− Je vais changer tes bandages, dit Sirius.

Il s'assit sur une chaise opposée au lit sur lequel Harry prenait place. Sirius prit la main de Harry sur ses cuisses et ne fit rien pour empêcher Harry de regarder. Sirius enleva lentement un des bandages et Harry vit pour la première fois les horribles coupures qui arpentaient maladroitement ses avants bras. Elles saignaient encore, même si elles ne semblaient guère si profondes. C'était-il vraiment fait cela?

− Pourquoi saignent-elles, demanda Harry?

− Mme Pomfresh ne pouvait pas guérir entièrement les coupures à cause de la manière dont elles avaient été faites.

Harry regarda son parrain, les yeux inquisiteurs.

− Elles ont été faite par magie, tu as utilisé ta baguette.

− Quelle sorte de sort peut faire cela, se demanda Harry à haute voix?

Sirius qui n'allait quand même pas donner une réponse directe à Harry si ce dernier ne se souvenait pas, dit simplement :

− C'est définitivement de la magie noire. Quelque chose que j'ignorais que tu avais apprit, mais j'imagine que tu as dû apprendre toute sorte de sort pour te préparer au Tournoi, l'an dernier

− Hermione ne m'aurait jamais laissé apprendre de la magie noire. Je ne voulais pas de toute manière. Mais j'ai dû finir par en apprendre, apparemment, ajouta Harry ne voulant pas laisser croire qu'il niait la vérité.

Sirius appliqua un peu de la potion sur les coupures et puis il remit un nouveau bandage.

− Vont-elles guérir, demanda Harry?

− Oui, elles ne sont pas tellement profondes, mais elles vont peut-être laisser une cicatrice.

Harry ne dit rien au moment où Sirius répétait la traitement sur son autre bras. Ce ne fut pas long, après la fin des traitements, que Mme Pomfresh revint dans la pièce, portant avec elle plusieurs pièces de parchemins et quelques uns des livres d'école de Harry.

− Miss Granger a prit ;a liberté de récupérer vos livres d'école et vos devoirs. Vos amis vouaient vous visiter, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous excitiez.

Elle déposa les livres sur la table de chevet et quitta pour son bureau.

− Bien, tu pourras travailler sur tes devoirs. Je pourrai en profiter pour faire une autre sieste.

− Tu peux aller dans ta chambre, Sirius. Je te promet que je ne ferai rien et je promets de na pas quitter l'infirmerie. J'ignore si tu me fais encore confiance, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, amis je suis sincère.

− Je le sais, mon garçon. J'imagine que je vais y aller. Je vais seulement informer Mme Pomfresh que je serai de retour pour le souper.

− Merci Sirius.

Une fois que Sirius fut partit, Harry ne se mit pas immédiatement à ses devoirs, il commença d'abord par lire les livres que Dumbledore lui avait donnés. Le premier était à propos des sorts de guérison, le second sur la montée de Voldemort et le troisième sur le Quidditch. Harry ne vit pas de sous-entendu avec ces livres, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il ne le trouverait sans doute pas avant de les avoir tous lus et peut-être que même rendu là il ne le saurait pas.

Puis il prit ses devoirs. Il y avait seulement un essai à écrire pour son cours d'Histoire de la Magie et quelques pages à lire pour se préparer à ses autres cours. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait eu aucun devoir de potion. Harry n'avait aucune envie d'approfondir. Peut-être que Rogue était trop en colère d'être collé au plancher de la classe de potions pour penser à ses essais.

Il décida de commencer la lecture d'un des livres que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait donné. Il choisit le livre sur le dessus de la pile, celui sur les sorts de guérison. Peut-être allait-il apprendre pourquoi ses coupures ne pouvaient pas être soignées par magie.

----------------xxxx-----------------xxxx-------------------

− Potter.

La voix sortit Harry de son sommeil. Il avait dû s'endormir en lisant, mais il semblait être tard maintenant. L'infirmerie était plongée dans la noirceur, mis à part des quelques chandelles sur les tables adjacentes qui illuminaient quelques endroits.

− Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas fait. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit?

Réponses aux reviews

**Hermionedu69**

derien ca va tu met - de suspens c parce tu es pas reguliere dans tes publications ou parce que tu fais pa exepres ?  
bisous bisous bisous

Réponse : Je ne fais pas par exprès pour ne pas mettre de suspense, ou pour en mettre moins. Ce n'est pas ma fic, je ne fais que la traduire, malheureusement. Donc pour ce qui est du suspense ce n'est pas volontaire, c'est l'auteure Chips Challenge qui a écrit cette fic en anglais. Pour ce qui est de la question de la régularité, eh bien je suis très régulière, j'édite cette fic à tous les lundi! Donc voilà. Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé une review!

Edge

pitié, il y a un jeudi de férié! fais ça pour nous!!  
lol  
tu fais ce que tu peut ne te presse pas trop en baclant tes devoirs et amenuisant tes loisirs! fais comme tu le sens!

Edge  
ps: tes traducs sont très bonnes!!

Réponse : Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le jeudi de férié, à l'université, il n'y a que Pâques, la fête du travail, et Noël qui soient fériés, peut-être aussi la fête du Québec et du Canada, mais je ne suis pas certaine. Donc, ce jeudi j'étais à l'école…Désolée Je te remercie infiniment de lire et de laisser une review !

Merci à onarluca, edge, hermionedu69 et à lyly pour les reviews su chapitre 2.


	4. Chapitre 4

Attention, attention : Si vous avez de la difficulté à lire le texte, à cause de la présence de caractres étranges, veuillex procéder aux changements suivant.

1- cliquer sur le bouton droite de votre souris

2- Aller dans codage

3- Cliquer sur Europe occidentale (Windows)

Voilà c'et terminé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les caractères sont apparus, je vais tenté qu'ils n'apparaissent pas la prochaine fois, mais s'ils reviennent vous pourrez toujours refaire cette petite démarche en attendant que je réussisse à trouver le problème. Merci énormément de votre compréhension. Aussi, j'ai envoyé la copie fichier de ce chapitre et du chapitre 32 de Rogue et l'enfant de James à tous ceux dont j'Avais le email. Si jamais il occure un autre problème semblable, laissez-le moi savoir, donnez-moi votre courriel et je vais vous envoyer dès que possible le chapitre dont il est question. Merci encore, sincèrement !

Jwulee

− Professeur Rogue, demanda Harry?

− Oui. Je suis heureux de constater que vous n'avez pas perdu votre vision en même temps que votre cerveau. Vous deviez me dire sans attendre lorsque quelque chose comme ceci survenait. J'avais pensé que vous respecteriez cette entente.

− Comme quoi, professeur? De quoi parlez-vous?

− Voldemort. N'avez-vous pas eu un rêve à propos de lui ? Et j'imagine que ce qui s'est produit dans votre rêve et la raison pour laquelle vous êtes dans cette situation, alors, je répète, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien di ?

− Après ce que j'avais fait, je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance d'Aller où bon me semble.

− Pourquoi ne leur avez-vous pas dit ce qui est arrivé ?

− Je l'ai fait, insista Harry. Pas comme j'aurais dû le faire ; c'était trop évident. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis encore ici ? Tout le monde sait que j'ai tenté de me suicider. Je suppose que je n'ai pas pensé à vous le dire, professeur. Désolé, je croyais que vous faisiez partit des discussions des membres enseignants. Je croyais que vous saviez et je ne pensais pas que cela vous intéresserait.

− Peu importe ce que je considère intéressant. Vous ne croyez pas cela, n'est-ce pas ?

− Croire quoi ?

− Que vous avez tenté de vous suicider ?

− Quoi ? Maintenant vous allez me dire que les traces sur mes bras sont apparues par magie. Peu importe. J'étais le seul là. Je peux voir la vérité en face.

− Et comment en êtes-vous venu ;a cette conclusion, M. Potter ?

− Sirius, professeur Dumbledore, les sirènes. Ils ne mentaient pas. Ils ne me mentiraient pas sur cela. Sirius était vraiment inquiet. Il ne dirait pas cela si ce n'était pas vrai. Je lui fais confiance.

− Je ne vous pensais pas si influençable. Je suis surpris que Voldemort ne vous ai as encore tué.

− De quoi parlez-vous, professeur ? S'il vous plait, venez en au fait. Je ne crois pas pouvoir en prendre davantage.

− Je crois que vous le pouvez, M. Potter et vous le ferai, si vous voulez vivre.

Harry tenta de s'asseoir de telle sorte qu'il puisse être au même niveau que Rogue, mais les liens le tenaient cloués au lit. Harry entendit Rogue lui jeter un sort au moment où il passait sa baguette au dessus du corps de Harry, en enlevant ainsi les liens.

− Vous devriez-vous faire confiance, Harry. Si vous ne le faites pas, vous allez passer le restant de votre vie ainsi.

− Qu'Est-ce que vous savez, professeur ?

− Je sais que vous n'avez pas tenté de vous enlever la vie. Et j'en aurais été certain, même si je n'avais eu aucune preuve, lesquelles je vais élaborer plus tard. Maintenant, dites-moi, M. Potter, vouiez-vous mourir lorsque vous êtes allé dans ce bain la nuit dernière ?

− Non, bien sûr que non. Je voulais seulement relaxer.

− Et vous 'avez pas trouvé étrange de vous retrouver à l'infirmerie après cela ?

− Oui, mais je me souvenait pas de ce qui était arrivé. Et j'ai confiance en Sirius.

− Sirius a un bon cœur, mais il ne vous comprend pas. Je sais que vous n'auriez pas fait un geste comme cela. Pas maintenant et pas de cette manière. Aies-je raison, M. Potter ?

Harry acquiesça.

− C'est ce que je pensais. Mais vous les avez, tout de même, laissé vous convaincre que vous l'aviez fait, pourquoi ?

− En fait, ce n'est pas comme si je n'y avais jamais pensé, murmura Harry.

− Je sais cela. Nous aurions dû parler de cela. Mais pour le moment, vous allez demeurer avec moi dans les donjons.

− Un instant. Avez-vous parlé de ceci avec Sirius, demanda Harry ?

− Non.

− Pourquoi devrais-je aller avec vous, demanda Harry se sentant soudainement plus en sécurité à l'infirmerie ?

− Parce que Harry, je sais la vérité à propos de ce qui vous est arrivé et que je sais que cela va survenir encore et que l'aide que vous allez recevoir, ici, est inappropriée. Vous n'êtes pas suicidaire.

− Vous avez raison, je ne le suis pas. Allons-y. Mais je crois que vous devriez avertir Mme Pomfresh ou le professeur Dumbledore de ce que vous allez faire.

− J'ai déjà informé Dumbledore. Il parlera à votre parrain à moins que vos préféreriez le faire.

− Évidemment, je préférerais, mais pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas la force de lui dore qu'il a tort, surtout que je ne dais même pas comment vous savez.

− Je vous ai déjà di comment j'avais su. J'attendais que vous me contactiez. C'est seulement lorsque vous ne l'avez pas fait que je suis venu ici et que j'ai réalisé que vous ne saviez pas. Puis j'ai reçu des informations déconcertantes. Arrêtez de flâner et mettez vos chaussures.

Harry fit ce que l'on lui avait demandé, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher pour la vérité.

− Vous allez me dire ce que vous avez trouvé ?

− Prenez vos choses.

Harry ramassa ses livres et en donna la moitié à Rogue sans même le lui avoir demandé. Puis il suivit Rogue jusqu'aux donjons.

Ils déposèrent les livres sur la table à café.

− Vous allez coucher ici, dit Rogue en pointant le divan.

− Alors comment Voldemort a réussit à convaincre tout Poudlard que j'avais tenté de me suicider ?

− Bien, vous pensez ! Je suis persuadé que vous saurez trouver.

− Mais il n'était pas là. J'étais seul. Je suis certain de cela.

− D'accord vous étiez seul. Comment avez-vous eu ces coupures sur vos bras, demanda Rogue ?

− J'ai utilisé ma baguette, mais je ne connais pas le sort. Voldemort aurait pu me le dire dans mon rêve.

− Oui, mais que manque-t-il dans cette équation ?

Ce qu'il manque ? Harry pensa que le sort n'aurait probablement pas été très difficile à apprendre, alors il aurait très bien pu l'apprendre. Mais…

− J'ai laissé ma baguette dans ma chambre. Rusard ne m'a pas permis de l'Avoir pour ma retenue.

− En effet, dit Rogue en sortant la baguette de Harry de la poche de sa robe, je vous suggère que vous la conserviez avec vous en tout temps.

Harry resta bouche bée face à Rogue en acceptant sa baguette. Sirius l'avait attaché au lit et maintenant le professeur Rogue lui offrait une arme potentielle. Le monde semblait bouger en cercles rapides autour de lui.

− Fermez votre bouche et assoyez-vous pendant que je vous explique.

Harry obéit.

− J'ai eu une rencontre avec Voldemort et il nous a montré ses bras. Ils avaient de larges coupures luisantes dessus. Il a dit que s'il ne parvenait pas à vous tuer en main propre, il tuerait votre esprit. Il y parviendrait s'il pouvait faire croire à tout le monde que vous vouliez mourir. Éventuellement vous auriez voulu mourir et il aurait gagné.

− Mais comment fait-il cela ?

− Vous savez que vous êtes lié à Voldemort de par votre cicatrice. Après l'incident de duel il en fut, lui aussi, au courant et il l'a utilisée à son avantage. Il a lancé un sort qui fait en sorte que tous les dommages superficiels qu'il s'inflige, vont aussi vous être infligés.

− Est-ce qu'il est au courant de mes rêves, demanda Harry ?

Est-ce que Voldemort avait planifié ce rêve ?

− Je l'ignore, mais je ne crois pas que c'est le cas. Il est encore très discret lorsque le temps est venu de s'entretenir de ses plans. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez à l'infirmerie et que vous tentiez vraiment de vous défendre. Même si du peu que je savais vous ne l'étiez pas.

− J'étais épuisé de me battre conte Sirius. Je lui fais confiance et je n'étais pas certain. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il est arrivé.

− Si Voldemort s'est arrangé pour faire cela aussi, c'était à son avantage. De toute manière, il n'arrêtera pas. Je dois lui dire lorsque vous sortirez de l'infirmerie de telle sorte qu'il puisse le faire survenir encore.

− Quand ferez-vous cela, demanda Harry ?

− Il est tard. Je vous dirai mes plans demain. Vous devriez dormir maintenant.

− Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius ne s'est pas rendu compte que ma baguette n'était pas là ?

− Sirius n'est pas un détective ; il était trop inquiet pour vous.

Harry était un peu surpris d'entendre Rogue défendre son parrain et à cause de cela il le prit à cœur.

− Mais qu'en est-il pour Dumbledore ?

− Dumbledore n'aime pas sortir les cartes de son jeu, alors j'ignore ce qu'il sait, mais je ne crois pas qu'il vous aurait tenu dans l'ignorance s'il avait su. Pas sans qu'il pense qu'il y ait un quelconque avantage à cela. Maintenant allez dormir. Je vais vous parler demain matin.

Réponse à une review

**Or****麨******

Hier c'etait lundi ! Ou est le nouveau chapitre ?

Réponse : Tu as raison, hier c'était lundi et je n'ai pas édité, mais le site de fanfiction était en réparation et je ne pouvais pas le aire. J'ai édité dès que j'ai pu. Je suis désolée des inconvénients et du retard, sincèrement. Merci de lire t d'avoir laissé une review !

Merci à Onarluca, Lunenoire, edge, hermionedu69 et Or麨 pour les reviews du chapitre 3.


	5. Chapitre 5

− Harry levez-vous et écoutez-moi.

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux et se retrouva sur le divan dans les quartiers du professeur Rogue et le professeur était debout devant lui. Harry s'assit, ramena ses jambes vers lui, en laissant à Rogue une place pour s'asseoir.

Harry fut surpris lorsque Severus accepta la place, mais il fut heureux de voir cela. Harry était encore intimidé par Rogue et encore plus lorsque celui-ci se tenait debout devant lui.

− Harry je dois faire quelque chose et j'ai besoin de votre permission.

− Pourquoi ?

Et pourquoi Rogue avait-il pensé que cela était suffisamment important pour le réveiller au milieu de la nuit ?

− Car cela a à voir avec vous et il pourrait y avoir quelques conséquences indésirables.

− Quoi ?

− Je ne peux pas vous le dire avant que je l'aie fait car cela sera sans intérêt, mais cela sauvera votre vie et je crois que c'est nécessaire. Cela va vous aider.

Tout le monde était prêt pour l'Aider. Sirius l'Avait fait en le gardant à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore l'avait laissé chez les Dursley, Rogue l'avait fait par, par plusieurs choses en fait, et au moins il l'avait aidé. Mais de quoi parlait-il maintenant ? Quelles conséquences ?

− Ne pensez pas Harry, répondez-moi seulement. Me faites-vous confiance ?

As-tu confiance en Rogue, se demanda Harry&

− Oui.

Oui il lui faisait confiance. Rogue semblait savoir ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin.

− Historicum Venietus Archeum Datalus.

Les yeux de Harry devinrent vagues au son des mots étranges. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua la lueur jaune qui se dirigeait vers lui et il paniqua. Son instinct lui sommait de s'enlever du chemin, mais il ne fut pas suffisamment rapide ou bien était-ce quelque chose qui le retenait sur place. Le sort le frappa et puis il fut libéré.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit ses yeux pour une seconde fois cette journée-là, il savait que c'était déjà le matin. Même si aucune lumière faisait son chemin jusqu'aux donjons, il pouvait entendre l'agitation dans le couloir habituellement calme. Le seul temps où d'autres voix venaient en ces lieux était pour les cours. Il y avait aussi un plateau avec un petit déjeuner sur la table, avec une note pour lui.

Cela lui rappela les choses étranges qui étaient arrivées la nuit dernière. Severus était venu à l'infirmerie, l'avait amené dans ses appartements et lui avait expliqué. Que Voldemort tentait de le rendre suicidaire. Puis Rogue l'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit et lui avait lancé un sort. Il avait seulement envie de se précipiter vers la salle de classe de potions et insister auprès de Rogue pour qu'il lui explique à l'instant, mais il savait qu'il devrait se dévoiler s'il le faisait. Surtout s'il devait jouer le rle du petit garçon avec des tendances dépressives et suicidaires.

Il marmonna et puis s'assit. Immédiatement, la note vola au travers de la pièce et se déroula devant son visage. Apparemment, Severus ne pensait pas qu'il était assez sensé pour ne pas aller interrompre sa classe de potions. Harry soupira et la note se lue, elle-même, à voix haute pour lui.

« Harry, le sort que je vous ai lancé a ouvert le lien que j'avais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour vous y inclure. Je suis, d'une certaine manière, un spécialiste dans les liens que Voldemort utilise pour contrôler ses fidèles. Le lien que vous avez avec lui est différent. Parce qu'il ne l'initie pas, il n'a pas de contrôle dessus. Le lien que je partage désormais avec vous est compliqué. Je ne peux pas vous contrôler par son entremise, pas plus que vous le pourrez, mais je pourrai ressentir lorsque Voldemort vous enverra quelque chose, de même que je pourrai vous aider à y faire face ou bien l'intercepter moi-même. Évidemment, ceci n'a jamais été testé, mais je crois que si je vous laisse seul, ici, pour quelques instants avec vos pensées, vous allez comprendre pourquoi c'est nécessaire. Même si vous êtes parfois lent à comprendre, vous n'êtes pas idiot. Vos repas vous seront envoyés à mes appartements et je répondrai à vos questions après les cours d'aujourd'hui. »

Quoi ? Est-ce que Rogue pensait que Voldemort allait faire quelque chose de tellement gros qu'il aurait besoin d'interférence ? Non, Voldemort ne pourrait pas faire cela, car il devait s'infliger les mêmes douleurs qu'il infligerait à Harry et Voldemort n'allait pas se tuer, juste au moment où il venait de ressusciter. Mais cela devrait vouloir dire que si Harry se faisait délibérément mal ; Voldemort se verrai infliger les mêmes souffrances. Et s'il se tuait, alors Voldemort allait, lui aussi, mourir.

Bien sûr, Harry était près à mourir en affrontant Voldemort. Il le savait depuis qu'il avait compris que tout le monde magique mettait leurs espoirs en lui pour tuer Voldemort encore. Et cela devait se dérouler ainsi. Il n'y aurait plus de médailles pour l'idole avant ou après sa mort, médaille en l'honneur du garçon-qui-a-survécu, il n'y aurait rien de tel, dommage. Personne ne saurait qu'il serait mort pour débarrasser le monde magique du Diable. Ils penseraient seulement qu'il ce serait lâchement suicidé. De tout manière, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Les gens qui s'inquiéteraient vraiment pour lui, sauraient, eux.

Mais le lien avec Rogue. Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi il était nécessaire. Alors Rogue saurait quand Voldemort tenterait de le blesser ? Et puis ? Ce que Harry allait faire à Voldemort était pire et puis cela n'avait plus aucune importance ce que Voldemort était en train de préparer. Mais Rogue était aussi lié à Voldemort et il avait ouvert un lien similaire avec Harry. Ce que Harry ferait à Voldemort, Rogue le ressentirait aussi. Merde !

Harry était assit sur le divan et regardait fixement les flammes lorsque le professeur Rogue revint dans ses quartiers après les cours. Harry avait passé la majeure parie de l'après-midi à penser à une manière d'échapper à a situation présente, mais il savait la tentative vouée à l'échec. Il avait été tellement enragé qu'à un moment donné il avait attrapé sa baguette avec l'intention de blesser Voldemort et par le fait même, Rogue pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation. Mais, bien entendu, il ignorait le sortilège et il savait que cela allait lui faire perdre le faible avantage qu'il avait face à Voldemort.

− Bâtard, cria Harry face à Rogue !

− Alors j'avais raison. Vous souhaitez être un martyr. Ce n'est pas le moment, M. Potter. Je croyais que vous me faisiez confiance.

− Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas faire ce que je suis supposé faire ? Pourquoi tentez-vous d'éterniser cela ?

− Et qu'êtes-vous supposé faire ? Mourir sans raison ?

− Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr que je ne vous entraînerai pas avec moi ?

− Vous ne le ferez pas.

Il avait raison. Harry n'allait pas tuer personne, en dehors de Voldemort. Il avait assez de morts sur ses mains. Même si personne ne le blâmerait pour avoir tué un autre mangemort, il ne le ferait pas et Rogue le savait.

− Je vous déteste.

− Vous allez vous y faire, car vous savez que j'ai raison.

− Vous ne me faites pas confiance, dit Harry, n'est-ce pas ? là est la question. Maintenant vous pourrez me contrôler.

− Vous savez que c'est faux.

− Vraiment ? Vous n'aviez pas à installer n'importe quel sort. Vous auriez pu seulement me parler et si vous aviez eu confiance en moi, vous auriez eu confiance que je ne le fasse pas.

− Vous pensez encore à le faire, maintenant.

− Même si c'était vrai, cela serait mon choix.

− Non cela serait vote erreur. Rappelez-vous que Voldemort est immortel, vous ne l'êtes pas. Il se peut très bien que cela ne fonctionne pas. Et je n'ai pas créé le lien pour seulement vous empêcher de vous tuer. Cela est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait hier soir, mais cela n'est plus la seule raison.

− Mais je croyais que Voldemort voulait que je devienne suicidaire. Cela ne fait plus de sens.

− Il voulait que vous ne soyez plus en état de vous battre. Il croyait que vous alliez être attaché à votre lit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé le moyen de vous tuer. Je ne crois pas qu'il pendait que vous alliez être gagnant, mais la probabilité que vous le soyez est une autre raison qui me fait croire que cela peut échouer. Voldemort ne prend pas cette sorte de risque.

− Merde, dit Harry !

Des vagues de colère commençaient à envahir son corps, il était si tendu.

− Vous savez que je ne m'attendais pas à cela venant de vous.

− Je vous fais confiance maintenant et si je n'avais pas été persuadé que vous me faisiez assez confiance pour avoir vos meilleurs intérêts à cœur, je n'aurais rien fait. Je n'essaie pas de vous contrôler ; je veux juste m'assurer que vous connaissiez toutes les options. Je sais aussi que j'aurais tenté de faire ce que vous pensiez faire, spécialement lorsque les résultats semblent si certains et leurs applications faciles.

− Je comprends. Vraiment. Et je sais que vous avez raison. Mais je déteste toujours cela.

− Cela ne me plait pas davantage, Potter.

− Désolé.

Il savait qu'il devrait probablement remercier Rogue d'avoir évité qu'il ne fasse une action stupide et égoïste, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

− Alors pourquoi avez-vous formé le lien ?

− Car je crois que je peux prévenir Voldemort de communiquer avec vous de quelques manières que ce soient et je crois que cela serait un gros coup pour lui. Il prend sa force à travers vous. Vous ne vous en apercevez pas car la quantité est faible, mais pour lui cela est essentiel. Je le sens à travers le lien.

− Comment allez-vous faire cela ?

− Je vais convaincre Voldemort que je suis vous et lorsqu'il dirigera son lien vers moi au lieu de vous, je vais briser le sort. C'est simple, vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Voldemort n'aura aucune manière de savoir pourquoi le lien est brisé. Il saura seulement qu'il n'est plus en place.

− Mais que deviendront mes visions ? Elles me donnent des informations pour Voldemort.

− Maintenant que Voldemort sait pour le lien qui vous unit, cela ne lui prendra guère de temps pour le réaliser et vous ne recevrez plus rien d'utilise. Je devrai vous enseigner à fermer le lien autant que possible de telle sorte que Voldemort sera plus enclin à changer son focus.

− D'accord, dit Harry, mais vous savez que je dois le tuer. Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher cela.

− Je n'au aucune envie d'essayer, mais vous n'avez pas à mourir.

− Mais cela peur survenir, dit Harry.

− En effet. J'imagine que ce sera un puissant duel. Vous et Voldemort, jusqu'à la mort. La mort de l'un et la victoire de l'autre. Je vais vous aider à vous préparer.

FIN du tome II

DÉSOLÉE, DÉSOLÉE, DÉSOLÉE, pour les caractères indéchiffrables du chapitre 4 au moment où je l'ai édité, je crois que maintenant il est correct. JE crois aussi que le site de fanfiction a eu quelques difficultés, bref je sais que la lecture était presque infaisable. Ce pourquoi je vous suggère ceci :

Si la situation se répète ou que pour une raison ou pour une autre vous n'êtes pas capable de lire l'histoire, alors envoyez moi un courriel et il me fera plaisir de vous en envoyer une copie par courriel. Voilà et merci de votre compréhension !

Merci à Onarluca, jenni944, molly, Aqualine d'Aquarius, Marie-Jo, grosse marmotte, sumerlupin, Lunenoire et ginny pour les reviews du chapitre 4.


End file.
